


His dark protector

by Bansheesvoice



Series: Soul and Demon [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel inshight, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheesvoice/pseuds/Bansheesvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>companion piece to "His little soul"</p>
            </blockquote>





	His dark protector

“Sebastian...”

Ciels voice is silent, nearly a whisper in the darkness that fills his chambers in this this moonless night.

Sebastian comes to him, soundless, eternal, deadly. His eyes gleam like coals, red as fire and blood rolled into one shining, slitted eye.

 

When the nights are dark and the shadows threaten him like the monsters his life spew at him, he calls for him, his Demon. Ciel needs him, his safe, familiar darkness.  

 

Ciel needs him. He needs the soft touches that run up his body like Sebastian is baptizing him in the darkness that will consume him in the end. He runs his hands over Ciel, touches all of his shivering flesh and erases the memories that plaque him in this waking ours as well as his dreams.

Some nights, he almost wishes for Sebastian to defile him, hurt him, rip him to pieces and devour him until nothing remains. But Sebastian never does. His hand banishes all the hurt and pain and sorrow and disgust.

He touches him like he cares, like he only wants Ciels pleasure. Some nights, he can believe the lie and find peace, at others he wants to scream and flail and bite. He rarely does. Because when he does, his dark caregiver becomes even more gentle and holds him like he might break. Hie kisses his forehead and murmurs sweet nothings to him and Ciel can barely hold the tears.

He is save here, in the darkness, naked and helpless underneath a monster that will one day be the end of him. But until that final “Checkmate”, his dark protector is here.

 

 

And Ciel is save in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> okay... um... Ciel is a little damaged. that's what I love about him.... and I think he needs more care and love.


End file.
